wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Tru Klan
The Tru Klan is an extremely large Ork tribe that is known to have frequently fought along side the Imperium of Man against many different Warbands of Chaos Space Marines. There has been only one occasion in which the Tru Klan engaged forces of the Imperium in combat. Over the years, the Tru Klan has established itself as a valuable asset to the Imperium, due to their vast numbers and unbridled hatred for Chaos. The Tru Klan does not view the Imperium as a viable opponent, and thus does not engage in combat with Imperial affiliated peoples. Instead, the Tru Klan has held many different WAAAGH! campaigns against Chaos Marines. Other Ork tribes hold the Tru Klan in low regard and have deemed the Klan untrustworthy. The extreme hatred the Klan bears for Chaos originates from an event in which a Nurgle Chaos Space Marine Warband named the Forsaken Host attempted to manipulate the greenskins in order to use them against the Imperium. Since that time, the Orks of the Tru Klan have sought revenge upon the Forsaken Host and seek to annihilate all Chaos Warbands. History Establishment of the Tru Klan (924.M40) During the waning years of Millennium Forty, a Chaos Sorceror of Nurgle, Silvun Plaguerain, assembled a Warband devoted to sowing death and discord in the name of the Grandfather. However, Silvun's number of devotees was found lacking, so the Sorceror then devised a plan of trickery to weaken a region of Imperial space known as the Asteria Sub-sector. Silvun approached a Goff Warband under the Warboss Kaz Skybreaka, under an illusion of another Ork, and stirred the greenskins against nearby Imperial worlds. But Silvun's puppetry was not hidden for long, and some Mekboyz with robotic eyes revealed the true nature of the visitor. Outraged that he and his boyz had been deceived, Kaz roared to the skies, exclaiming "RAAAAGH, I'LL STOMP YE SPIKEY GITZ TA DUST AN' SPIT ON IT!" then marshalled all of his boyz to fight against Silvun's Warband; the Forsaken Host. The Goff horde rallied against the Chaos Marines, barraging them with bullets. After a long and trying battle for the Nurgle heretics, they were forced to retreat due to the Goff Warband's overwhelming numbers. The victorious Orks were incredibly dissatisfied with this outcome. Kaz Skybreaka willed that the Warband would break away from the Goffs, and form their own klan. Kaz Skybreaka became the first Warboss of the 'Tru Klan', being named aptly, for the greenskins of this klan were true to themselves. Kaz established the Klan on the vow that "all spikey gitz is gunna feel wot lots and lots of dakka is like." Building up forces and Encounter with the Black Legion (023.M41/065.M41) By the time the 41st Millennium began, the Tru Klan had only participated in one battle against Chaos Marines; being the battle that resulted in its formation. The past years had only involved petty skirmishes between other Ork Klans and Warbands, which were the product of Kaz Skybreaka attempting to recruit more boyz for his WAAAGH! against the Chaos Marines. The other greenskin Klans didn't take kindly to the idea of not fighting the Imperium. However, despite being outcasted by the other Klans, the Tru Klan continued to grow in size, eventually swelling to a near uncountable number of boyz. Now, it was time for a WAAAGH! Kaz took a huge force of boyz to the Segmentum Obscurus and swarmed the Eye of Terror. Searching for Chaos Marines to fight was not difficult. The Orks landed on the Daemon World of Slaanesh, Durrell. The Children of Torment, a Chaos Warband of the Black Legion had been enacting heresies upon the planet. The greenskins didn't care so much about the atrocities the Chaos Marines were performing as much as they cared about fighting them. As such, the massive Ork horde assaulted the heretics. The attack came as a surprise to the servants of Slaanesh. Initially, the battle was looking well for the greenskins; the element of surprise had worked well against the heretics, who desperately attempted to reorganize themselves while under a barrage of dakka. Kaz cleaved Chaos Marine left and right, roaring and screaming Orkish profanities at the heretics. As the battle continued, the Orks began to lose the upper hand. The Children of Torment finally having organized themselves, began to pick off Kaz's boyz in large numbers, without them being able to retaliate. The seemingly endless waves of greenskins Kaz deployed began to wane, forcing him to initiate more drastic measures. Kaz enacted his 'Big WAAAGH!' policy, or, in other words, absolute suicide. In a bloodlust, Kaz lead his boyz into a head-on charge into the heretics' barrage of bolts. Surprisingly, the Big WAAAGH! was somewhat successful, leading to the deaths of some more Chaos Marines. However, once again the tables turned when a squad of Raptors began to cleave through the greenskins like butter. Lead by one Korkus Ogmentus, these Raptors were an unrelenting evil. Kaz and Korkus engaged in a one on one battle, which was quite evenly matched. Yet, despite the even strength, Kaz's brutish and uncoordinated moves served no match for the strategic fighting expertise of the Chaos Marine. Kaz's head was cleaved by the heretic's dreadaxe. The morale of the greenskins was broken, and as quickly as they attacked, they fled. A crippling loss for the Ork tribe, one that fractured their stability for decades. "Heroism" of Kalkog and Thrugmuk (099.M41) For more than twenty solar years the remnants of the Tru Klan had scattered all over Segmentum Obscurus after the crippling defeat at the hands of the Children of Torment on the Daemon World of Slaanesh. What little of the Klan that still held to their cohesion, fled to the savage Feral World of Durarok to lick their wounds. For years the greenskins spent carving their place from Durarok's desert surface while fighting and killing local wildlife and building up "factories" to produce more choppas and shootas. Soon, the defeat at Durrell was forgotten by most of the Orks, but not a select few. One day, a towering Nob by the name of Kalkog emerged from the Orks of Durarok and called all of his fellows to join under his banner for revenge against the Chaos Marines that had humiliated them before. Naturally, this Nob faced a great deal of opposition to his claim as a Warboss, including the current leader of the Tru Klan, Vroka Doomfang. So the two mighty greenskins met upon the battlefield and had a right proper scrapping, until Kalkog raised his great Chainaxe, looted from the battlefields of Durrell before the routing, and split Vroka's head in twine before letting out a tremendous roar that pierced through the air for miles around, claiming his rightful place as Warboss of the Tru Klan. Kalkog Spikesmasha immediately after his ascension ordered that the Tru Klan must regain their sheer numbers and amounts of dakka in order for the Klan to get payback on the Children of Torment. And thus, the greenskins left Durarok and scoured the Segmentum to bring in as many boyz as possible. It was during this expansion that Kalkog came upon a lost branch of the Tru Klan, which was currently boarding and looting a lone Black Legion Strike Cruiser. Personally taking a transport to investigate, the Warboss was met with a large Kommando Nob "interrogating" the officer of the vessel, who was relieved of both arms and legs by the Nob. After some misunderstandings and a brief fight, the two powerful Orks realized they were of the same tribe and the Nob introduced himself as Thrugmuk One-eye and also revealed that he allowed the Black Legion officer to call for aid, and that the Children of Torment under Korkus Ogmentus were answering. When the Children came into sight of the Strike Cruiser, Kalkog ordered that they ram into Korkus' flagship to board it, and thus Thrugmuk put the engines to full and through defensive fire, the Strike Cruiser smashed into the much larger vessel, depositing an initial force of greenskins in the ship. And then, additional Ork ships emerged and ambushed the new Black Legion fleet as Kalkog and Thrugmuk surged through Korkus' ship with a vengeance. Firmly holding the upper hand with their audacious surprise attack, the Orks then trapped the Champion of Slaanesh and his Raptors on the Command Deck, where their jump-packs had minimal effect. Utterly convinced he would win this time again, Korkus did not count upon Kalkog being far more brutally cunning than long-dead Kaz, but he was wrong. The great green beast toyed with the Chaos Marine, feinting and attacking from all sides, Kalkog forced Korkus into a corner, then seized the Heretic Astartes and yanked his head free from his body, claiming sweet victory. Notable WAAAGH!s * Da Great Spike Smashin' (100.M41-258.M41) - Following the smashing success that was the surprise attack on the Children of Torment under Ogmentus, Kalkog Spikesmasha flushed with eagerness for bigger and better fights. With his chain axe in hand, he took the Tru Klan across the galaxy on a spree of hampering and bashing Chaos Space Marines, wherever he could find them. This massive WAAAGH! continued for over a century, taking Kalkog and his boyz from Segmentum to the next, leaving Imperials unfettered, if they did not trouble them in their "quest." However, when they entered the Segmentum Tempestus, the Tru Klan engaged the feared Chaos Warband known as the Forsworn after a band of the traitor Marines were retiring to their Daemon World of Brightreach after pirating in Imperial space. The clash of Ork and Chaos Marine in the void was both devastating and inspiring, with Kommando boarding parties setting huge explosive payloads aboard the Chaos vessels, and the Forsworn's flawless maneuvers and positioning. In the end, the Forsworn vessels were either far beyond repair and the Orks had run out of large firepower, and the Forsworn escaped to Brightreach to fight and pillage another day. * Dem 'Black Templar' Marines interrupted da WAAAGH! Kill 'em! (289.M41) '- Returning to their favored regions of the void in Segmentum Obscurus, the Tru Klan beheld a Chaos raid on an Imperial Forgeworld, and without a second thought joined the fray to chop and shoot at their hated enemy. However, the Forgeworld was soon after reinforced by a force of the Black Templars, who then immediately set to purge both alien and heretic. This battle of three fronts was brutal and bloody, but the Tru Klan was beaten back by the Black Templars and Forgeworld defenders, mistaking their intentions to loot the forges. * '''War for Teef (320.M41) '- After their battle with the Black Templars, Kalkog changed his focus to making his Klan the wealthiest of all the Ork tribes. As such, the Tru Klan spent thirty years "makin' da bank bigga an' betta." Eventually, due to the foolish financial decisions of greenskins, the Orkish economy began to fail and thousands upon thousands of teeth were lost, rendering the Tru Klan poor. The Big Bank o' Good Teef was on the brink of failure, and as such the Klan was no longer able to fund the production of shootas and choppas, as well as sprouting new boyz. With a firm resolve to end this crisis, Kalkog set his eyes on pirating and war. The Tru Klan traveled across the galaxy once more, this time in search of other Ork Klans from which to pillage teeth. The most notable encounter was with the Bad Moons Klan, the richest Klan of them all. The Tru Klan greenskins clashed with the boyz of the Bad Moons, raiding their vaults of teeth. After several successful WAAAGH!s, the Tru Klan's Big Bank o' Good Teef was returned to its former glory and more. * '''Da Biggest WAAAGH! (410.M41) Culture Like most Ork tribes, the Tru Klan is a battle-hardened group of Orks. Viewing war as the only purpose for existence, the greenskins of the Tru Klan will attempt to find a battle in every situation. The Tru Klan was formed on the doctrines of self-preservation and truth. The greenskins of the Klan greatly despise trickery and deceit, considering that they were tricked by Chaos Space Marines. The culture of the Tru Klan is more advanced than that of other Ork Klans. When inhabiting a planet during a WAAAGH!, the Orks usually build a small domain with strong materials in hope to make a permanent residence. In these "villages", the greenskins will establish crude trade systems with nearby Imperial settlements. The Orks of the Tru Klan also follow a slight code of honor, a rarity among greenskins: "Da boyz can't chop eachotha fer no reason, an' da boyz can't shoot eachotha fer no reason! If yous got a reason though, den ye can shoot an' chop 'em!" In the Tru Klan, the Warboss is seen not only as the ultimate leader, but a figure of strong wit and willpower. It is important to Tru Klan boyz that their Warboss is "brainy" and "can always win da fight!" Whatever the Warboss says is made law immediately after he has said it. The Weirdboyz in the Tru Klan are held in great reverence compared to that of other Ork Tribes, viewed as the ultimate source of truth and wisdom. As a result, the Tru Klan is more shamanistic than other Klans. Weirdboyz also teach newly sprouted boyz; a form of schooling. Organization Unlike most Ork Klans, the Tru Klan does not have a disorganized hierarchy or sense of rule. Kalkog and Thrugmuk, after having taken control of the Klan, established a very "advanced" method of occupation for Orkoids of the Tru Klan. The Imperium has taken note of the rather complex structure of the Tru Klan, deeming it 'pseudo-advanced.' Kalkog instituted different wings of management for his Klan such as the 'Orda of da Weirdos', consisting of Ork Weirdboys who serve as "spiritual" (as spiritual as Orks get) advisors to the Warboss and Kommando Nob. There also exists a leader of the Shoota Boyz. Orda o' da Weirdos - Atypical for most Ork tribes, the Tru Klan hold their Weirdboyz with a degree of reverence and moreover, take their "prophecies and visions" as spiritual guidance from Gork or Mork, even if the wrong amount of rowdiness can cause some of them to explode. The weirdest and smartest of the Weirdboyz is refered to as 'Da Wise Seeah,' and uses his powers to advise the Warboss. Orda o' Shootin' - The composition of all the Klan's gunning boyz, the rowdy and highly spirited number of the Tru Klan are led by a Nob with the illustrious title of 'Head Shoota,' typically given to one with the mightiest dakka-dispenser of the hordes. Orda o' Choppin' - "Chop an' shoot! Chop an' shoot, fastah!" That is the golden rule that which every git that picks up a choppa to charge at the enemy follows. This rule is enforced by the 'Head Choppa,' a Nob with impressive choppin' skills. Big Bank o' Good Teef - It is common practice for Orks to use teeth as currency, but the Tru Klan took it to the next level with forming a "bank" for teeth, from which any boy can make a withdrawl or deposit, depending on their status in the Klan, or proof that they'll add more teeth to the hoard overseen by the smartest Grot, Snak Teefbag. War Tactics The Tru Klan is known throughout the Milky Way as one of the most overwhelming Ork hordes to engage in battle with. The doctrines of combat the Tru Klan follow are "lots o' boyz, lots o' dakka, an' even moar boyz!" Or, in other words, the Tru Klan specializes in absolute, total warfare. There is hardly strategy to their combat, instead relying solely on overwhelming numbers of boyz and a dangerous amount of dakka. The Tru Klan is known to attack abruptly, when the element of surprise in on their side. However, if the element of surprise is lost, the chances of a greenskin victory become slim. The battle-morale of Tru Klan boyz is much greater than that of the average Ork tribe or Klan. In combat, they know no mercy and hold no desire to stop "choppin' an' shootin'." When facing the possibility of defeat, the Tru Klan is known to enter a bloodlust that they deem the 'Big WAAAGH!', named after the policy Kaz Skybreaka issued prior to his martyrdom in the battle against the Black Legion, in honor of him. When the Big WAAAGH! is enacted, the greenskins will charge headfirst into the heat of the battle, whether they be Shoota Boyz, Nobs or lowly Gretchins. Shoota Boyz will shoot their enemy at close range and bash them with their shootas. This tactic of war that the Tru Klan performs is typically met with either the battle turning entirely in the favor of the greenskins, or being their absolute demise. Relics Goreroar - A mighty and deadly Power Axe that was long ago looted from the corpse of another Warboss, Goreroar was once revered as the most spikiest, sharpest, biggest, and choppa-est Choppa to ever grace the eyes of Kaz Skybreaka's underlings. However, after the fateful battle of Durrell, Goreroar was lost when its wielder died at the hands of Korkus Ogmentus. 'Hellhakka - '''This Orkish chainchoppa serves as Kalkog Spikesmasha's trusty choppa. He is never seen without this "artifact" by his side or in his hand. It is a very large chainaxe with a red blade. It is rather noisy and reeks of gasoline, but it is held by the greenskins as the most powerful weapon that the Tru Klan holds. '''Strongshredda - '''This extremely large Gatling gun is used by the second in command of the Tru Klan, Kommando Nob Thrugmuk One-eye. It is decorated with spikes, skulls, and teeth. Thrugmuk deems it ''"a right propah shoota!" Thrugmuk uses this gun when "all da traps is set in place and all da bomz is where deys supposed ta be's." The gun is known to tear down the forces of Chaos with a glorious amount of bullets flying through the air. Quotes By the Tru Klan: About the Tru Klan: Category:Orks Category:Ork Tribes Category:Xenos